Hidden in Plain Sight
by fangirl2806
Summary: Cammie was trained by her family, and is the best of the best. The Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls grew up hearing the legends of the Chameleon, but they never thought they'd meet them, or that The Chameleon was a she. All rights go to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"One hour, fifty two minutes and seventeen seconds," Joe said. "A new best, by two seconds."

"That's still faster than you, I can't believe you haven't even broke two hours for a marathon yet. You're so slow," I tease.

My name is Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie, except for my mom, she calls me Cam. My mom is also the headmistress at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and my dad is the headmaster at Blackthorne, both are spy schools. I've never gone to either though, instead my parents, who are CIA legends, have been training me since before I could walk. Of course they can't claim all the credit, because there is my Aunt Abby, CIA legend, her husband, my Uncle Townsend, M16 legend, and last but not least, my godfather, Joe Solomon. He's the real reason I'm as good as I am. He's number two on the CIA Wall of Fame, after the Chameleon. The Chameleon is the number one operative in the world, and when they don't want to be seen, they won't be.

Oh, one more thing, I am extremely close with the Chameleon, I know everything about them, because I am the Chameleon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Gallagher Academy**

"Girls listen up," said headmistress Morgan to the girls in the Great Hall one morning at breakfast. "Tomorrow the sophomore class will be going on a mission with Mr. Solomon, and that includes those on the R&D track. You will have to find someone but, someone will be also trying to find you."

 **Blackthorne**

Meanwhile, the boys at Blackthorne were being told the exact same thing by Headmaster Morgan.

 **Cam's house**

"Cam you know what's happening tomorrow," Joe asked me.

"Yes Joey. Don't worry, those boys and girls won't know what hit them," I said with a mischievous smile on my face. I haven't been on a mission in a month and was getting bored. The CIA director told me to prepare myself for what's coming so Joe's been trying me nonstop. When he's at Gallagher of Blackthorne teaching Co-Ops, I've been sneaking onto the grounds and training there. He figured out what was doing when snuck up to him in the Great Hall at breakfast last week and asked if I could have his muffin. I've never seen him more proud.

 **The Next Day**

I was sitting at the mall in D.C on a park bench with a book in my hand. "Black jeans, white hello kitty shirt with black high-heeled zip up boots getting a hotdog," I said not lifting my eyes from the book.

"Ms. Sutton you have been compromised," Joe said as I watched her go and join the others who were out.

Five minutes later there was one boy left. I didn't have a name, just a description. "Joe I see him but I want to have a little fun with this," I say as I stand up and walk over to him with my head still in my book. I 'accidentally' run into him and fall onto the grass. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I say as I look up at him. "Kevin! You said you were going to Florida for the week! Why did you lie to me? Oh we are so through!" I yell as people turn to stare at us.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm not Kevin, my name is Kyle." By the time he finally got away, he was three minutes late.

"Zach, you have been compromised," Joe said.

When Joe got back to the house where I was, he took one look at me before breaking out into laughter. "Pack up," he said when he finally calmed down.

"Already did. I'm ready to go to Blackthorne."

"How did you know that?" he asked staring at me with disbelief.

"You left your computer on and the director called. I don't get why I have to go, I'm already the best, he just thinks it will help with working with others in the future," I say scowling.

"It will, and when you get there, make an entrance," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Oh this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm lying on the roof of Blackthorne looking down through the glass ceiling at the boys down below. I know that in a minute my dad will get up and introduce Gallagher Academy to the boys and explain how the next semester would work. I rethink my plan and am so glad I told my parents and Joe beforehand, nothing ruins a good entrance like having your dad attempt to fight you while people are running around screaming that someone just broke into a spy school (that's happened before… long story, don't ask).

"…some of the sophomore boys met the sophomore class at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, another spy school. This semester we will be doing an exchange with them, so I would like to welcome the sophomore class from Gallagher," my dad said. As soon as he finished, the doors opened and the girls walked in in their uniforms. Let's just say, some boys wolf-whistled while others yelled out if they could have someone's number. One by one, each girl came up and introduced themselves and their code names to the boys. As soon as the last girl finished, I jumped through the ceiling (don't worry, I had cut away a section of glass) and did two somersaults before landing in the center of the hall crouched down like I was about to take off again. I heard a lot of she's smokin', and what the hecks going around. I guess I understood the I'm smokin' because I was wearing skintight black leather pants, black tank top, leather jacket, and black high-heeled zip up boots. To top it all off, I had my hair fishtailed to the side and had given myself smokey eyes. I learned a long time ago, that when you want to make an entrance, being plain doesn't work so well.

I walked up to wear my dad was still standing behind the podium and plucked the microphone out of his hand before turning around again. "I'll take it from here headmaster. Hello everyone. I will also be spending the semester with you all. For now, all you need to know is my name is Cameron but please call me Cammie or Cam unless you have a death wish," I said with a smile while everyone was still staring at me. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! I updated. I will be updating more often, and as an apology for taking so long to update, you get an extra long chapter.

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and went into the bathroom connected to my room. Thanks to Joe, I got my own room, I love my life (except for when I am #1 on an enemy's hit list, which is every day). I went to my closet and put on black skinny jeans with a black tank top. I did my makeup the same as yesterday and zipped up my combat boots before walking out. I chose to sleep in and purposely be late to my first class, Co-Ops, with Joe. I came to the elevator and went down into sub-level 2. As I got to the door, I heard Joe talking about how any tardiness will result in being kicked out.

"Now where's the fun in that Joey?" I asked as I opened the door. Everyone gasped and turned to the doorway only to find I wasn't there. "So where do I sit?" I said from the front of the room, behind Joe.

"Have a seat by Ms. Baxter, Ms. Morgan," Joe said once everyone had gasped again, or fainted as one girl did.

"Since when have you called me Ms. Morgan?" I asked wrinkling my nose to show my disgust.

"Since you came to this school," Mr. Solomon replied. "And please be on time tomorrow."

"What's in it for me?" I challenged as I put my boots on my desk. "If I had my way, I'd be in Bangkok right now."

"Tuesday, April 17," he replied knowing I would understand. That was my first actual one-on-one lesson that he taught me, seeing as he actually knew about this lesson.

"Deal. Seven o clock. Don't be late," I warned while I could see the rest of the class trying to understand what we meant.

I was surprised when Joe started talking about brush passes. Seriously, I've been doing them since I could walk, which was way earlier than normal babies. The expectations for these schools are so low. I instead dozed off not paying attention until the bell rang. I waited until everyone had left before going up to Joe. I knew that there were some people outside the door trying to listen so I started talking in Latin, a language no one here knows.

"What kind of class was that? Seriously, brush passes?" I asked.

"Well unlike you, not everyone is that smart Cam. After all, you are the number one spy in the CIA," Joe said.

"Too true."

"By the way, when are you going to tell everyone that you're the Chameleon?"

"Do I have to? I mean I enjoy making everyone else suffer when they want to know something."

"Just think about it. And make sure you run the plan by me first, no more surprises," Joe said with a shudder as I laughed remembering the first time I surprised him.

 _Flashback_

 _It was Halloween and insisted that I wanted to be a ninja. My mom had just gotten me a ninja costume that would fit my little four year old self. I put it on and went trick or treating. When I got back, it was pitch black outside and I said I was going to bed. Once they thought I was asleep, I snuck downstairs and saw Joe eating a piece of candy from my bucket. I snuck up behind him, grabbed his hand and judo flipped him over my shoulder onto the living room floor. He was about to attack when he saw it was me. I still remember the shocked expression on his face that slowly started to turn to pride after the shock wore off._

" _Never touch my candy again," I said crossing my arms and giving him the Morgan glare, from which he started to shrink back. Then I took my candy bucket and went back up to my room to go to bed. Since then, I've been surprising him since, especially when I do something amazing for the first time._

 _End Flashback_

After hugging him goodbye, I gave him a hug and slipped out of the room. Right before I went into a secret passageway I heard Bex ask "Where did Cammie go?"

I spent the rest of the morning wandering around the school until lunch came. I walked in and saw a bunch of teachers there that I hadn't seen this morning. I walked up to them and said hi and how I missed them and how it was good to be back. I saw a lot of boys and girls giving me weird looks as I did this but I ignored them. I was about to sit next to Joe but he just looked at me.

"I am not going over there," I said giving him a pointed look when I got his message.

"Cam you are here to make friends with them. Now go," my dad ordered.

I grumbled and stalked off to a table with seven people at it, leaving me with the only seat left in the room. When I got over there I sat down and started eating.

"Hi, I'm Liz," said the petite girl with blond hair. "That's Bex, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick," she said pointing at a girl that look like an Egyptian goddess, a girl with jet black hair and a diamond stud in her nose, a boy with black hair and intensely green eyes, a boy that looked like a Greek god, a nerdy looking boy with glasses, and a boy that looked like he was about to fall asleep. I already knew who everyone was but I did a double take when I saw Zach, there was something familiar about his eyes that gave me a bad feeling. Then it hit me, Catherine Goode, leader of the Circle and the woman that has haunted me for the past five years since she captured me. I remember her mentioning she had a son briefly when she was in the middle of torturing me.

"Um. Are you ok?" Grant asked. It was then that I realized my eyes had turned cold and my face looked like I was about to murder someone.

"Fine," I managed to choke out before I stood up and stormed away from the table not caring that people had been watching me the whole time.

 **Zach's Point of view**

I knew the moment Cam looked at me she realized who I was and that she knew my mother. Her eyes filled with a cold hard stare and she looked like she was about to kill me.

"Um. Are you ok?" I heard Grant ask her.

She managed to choke out a fine before she got up and stormed away with everyone watching. The minute she was out of the hall, everyone's eyes shifted back to me where they tried to figure out how I managed to get on her bad side already. So before we go any farther, let me make it clear that I am NOT my mother and I hate her. I just don't know how I'm going to prove that to Cam. I saw Headmaster Morgan, Headmistress Morgan, and Mr. Solomon all looking at me trying to tell me not to worry that there might be a crazy girl that may or may not be trying to kill me. When we got back to the room, I turned to Jonas.

"I want to know everything about Cammie Morgan, from her favorite food, to what language she is the most fluent in." He instantly turned to his computer and started searching. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Bex, Macey, and Liz stood there.

"We heard you talking with Jonas and we want to help," Macey said as they walked in.

Three hours later…

"Uh Zach." Jonas said. "We might have a small issue."

"And what would that be?" I asked standing up as we all went over to where Jonas was sitting at his desk.

"Cammie Morgan is a ghost… or as much of one as you can be."

"What? That can't be right."

"There is nothing on her after her sixth birthday," Jonas said as we all looked at the screen wondering how could there be pretty much nothing about her.

"Weren't you ever told it's rude to spy on someone?" a voice from the doorway said.

It was Cammie.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. I know that this chapter is really short but I just felt really bad that I hadn't updated in a while. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll have it up soon don't worry, I won't make you wait forever again.**

Chapter 5

 **Zach's point of view**

Oh crap, we're dead.

 **Bex's point of view**

Well Zach's dead…Hopefully I'm not.

 **Cammie's point of view**

I'm going to kill Zachary Goode! I know he's the one that got Jonas and the girls to try and hack my file. There is a reason there is nothing on my file since I was six. That was the year the C.O.C (aka Circle of Cava) first came after me.

 _Flashback_

" _Come on daddy, don't let me beat you!" I yelled as I was racing my dad around the house we lived at when my parents, Abby and Joe weren't working. All of a sudden, a shot rang out._

" _Cammie!" my dad yelled as he sprinted towards where I was standing. I started to fight as dozens of people in black came falling from the trees and tried grabbing me. The last thing I remembered was roundhouse kicking a guy in the side of his head, knocking him unconscious, before I felt a kick to the side of my head before everything went black. I woke up two days later in the CIA hospital. My parents explained everything to me, about how a terrorist group called the Circle of Cava was after me and how they were going to erase my file to try and protect me._

"Look, Cammie, we're sorry. We just wanted to find out more about you. We didn't mean to insult you and we really,"

"Save it Goode. I don't need your pity excuses," I said cutting off Zach. I continued yelling at Zach as I stepped closer to him, "Next time you want to know something, just ask, although I probably won't answer."

I was almost at the door before Grant stopped me. "How did you know his last name is Goode? We never told you."

"You're a spy, figure it out," I said as I walked out the door.

Grant's point of view

"It's official, she scares me." All of a sudden the bell rang signaling that our next class was about to start. "Come on, we need to get to P&E. before we get in trouble," I said as we all got up and walked towards the barn.


End file.
